


third time's the charm

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina has something important to tell Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time's the charm

Tina hurries to the front door when she hears it close, her anxiety taking a sharp uptick now that Quinn is finally home.

Quinn's brow is furrowed, her expression tense, but she relaxes when she sees Tina, a tired smile curving her lips as she murmurs a soft, "Hey."

Tina smiles back, pushing on her toes slightly to give Quinn a light kiss, and takes her bag from her so she can shrug her coat off.

"What took so long?" Tina asks as they walk into the living room.

Quinn sighs, bracing her hand on the wall as she kicks her shoes off. "I had to meet with a couple of parents, and then the budget meeting. So many money problems for such a small school."

Tina winces a little as she sets Quinn's bag on the floor next to the coffee table. "I should've gone, shouldn't I."

Quinn smiles and shakes her head. "It's okay. I know you don't really care for the administrative side of things. You would've been bored out of your mind."

Tina smiles back. "Dinner's almost ready, if you want to go get changed."

Quinn nods and heads to the bedroom as Tina returns to the kitchen.

They talk about their day as they eat, and while Tina's is usually more interesting, full of stories about her students, she doesn't say much during dinner tonight, and Quinn frowns after they put their dishes in the sink.

"Are you okay?" she asks as they move into the living room. "You seem a little off."

Tina's stomach twists with excitement and anxiety as they sit on the couch, and a million things to say run through her mind, but her mouth opens before she can even begin to think of a way to ease into what she has to tell Quinn.

"I'm pregnant."

Quinn freezes, her eyes widening slightly, and it's a moment before she speaks.

"Really? It worked?"

Tina gives a breathless laugh as she nods. "Third time's the charm, I guess."

"Are – are you sure?"

Tina nods again. "I went to the doctor after work today. I didn't want to tell you, in case I wasn't, but he confirmed it."

Quinn doesn't say anything for a long moment, her gaze lowered to her lap, and Tina stares at her, not sure what to feel, or how to interpret her reaction.

Finally she shifts closer, lifting her hand to rest it on Quinn's knee, and murmurs, "I thought you were okay with it being me –"

Quinn shakes her head as she looks up. "I am. It's not that. It just all became _real_ all of a sudden, and I can't help thinking about – even though it was so long ago –"

She breaks off with a sigh, a tear sliding down her cheek as she shakes her head again. "I just really want to do it right this time. I want to be a good mom."

Tina raises her hand to Quinn's cheek, sweeping her thumb across her skin. "You will be. You're going to be a great mom, Quinn, now that you're ready for it."

Quinn nods, taking a deep, steadying breath, and then smiles. "I'm so happy for you. I know you wanted to have this experience, and I'm so happy you're getting to. Pregnancy is crazy, but the end result is worth it."

Tina smiles, looking down as her free hand comes to rest on her stomach. "It hasn't really sunk in until just now, I was so anxious about telling you, but now..."

She trails off, and when she looks up at Quinn again, her eyes are bright. "We're having a baby."

Quinn nods, fresh tears filling her eyes as she smiles broadly. "We're having a baby."

Tina leans forward, her hand sliding to the back of Quinn's neck as she kisses her, and Quinn kisses her back, her hand rising to thread her fingers in Tina's hair.

"I love you so much," Tina whispers when the kiss breaks, resting her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn smiles again, dipping her head for another kiss, and then whispers back, "I love you too."


End file.
